Heraldic Beast
| romaji = Monshōjū | zh_name = 紋章獸 | zh_pinyin = Wénzhāngshòu | zh_jyutping = Man4 zoeng1 sau3 | fr_name = Bête Héraldique | de_name = Wappenungeheuer | it_name = Bestia Araldica | ko_name = 문장수 | ko_hanja = 紋章獸 | ko_romanized = Munjangsu | pt_name = Besta Heráldica | es_name = Bestia Heráldica | sets = * Abyss Rising * Cosmo Blazer * Legacy of the Valiant | tcg = World Superstars | ocg = * Extra Pack: Knights of Order * Collectors Pack: ZEXAL Version | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL }} "Heraldic Beast" ( Monshōjū) is an archetype of Level 4 monsters with various Types (primarily Beast) used by Vetrix in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. They are based on the symbolic representations of countries known as Heraldry Charges. All members of this archetype are EARTH and WIND monsters, except for the LIGHT "Heraldic Beast Unicorn". Members Playing style The archetype is focused around swarm and banish tactics, primarily through cards such as "Heraldic Beast Eale" and "Heraldic Beast Unicorn". They also have a number of cards to maintain a hand advantage such as "Heraldic Beast Leo" and "Heraldic Beast Aberconway". They also feature support for Psychic-Type Xyz Monsters. The Deck relies on putting "Heraldic Beast" monsters in the Graveyard, either to activate their effect (in the case of "Heraldic Beast Leo") or to use their effects later (in the cases of "Heraldic Beast Unicorn" and "Heraldic Beast Twin-Headed Eagle"). Due to the entire archetype being made up of Level 4 monsters, they heavily rely on Xyz Summoning Rank 4 Monster Cards, and this is supported through "Advanced Heraldry Art" and "Heraldry Reborn". Of particular note is the importance of "Heraldic Beast Leo". Due to its ability to search other "Heraldic Beast" monsters out, it is key to Summon it quickly with cards like "Summoner Monk" and "Goblindbergh" or swarming the field with cards like "Photon Thrasher" and "Kagetokage". Although this Deck relies heavily on the Graveyard, using "Lightsworn" cards is usually not recommended, due to the fact that its indiscriminate milling can backfire if "Advanced Heraldry Art" and "Heraldry Reborn" are milled. "Lavalval Chain" and "Dust Knight" are usually sufficient. "Number 18: Heraldry Patriarch" works as the Deck's floater, letting you send your "Heraldic Beast" monsters directly from your Deck to your Graveyard as soon as it is sent to the Graveyard. After its Xyz Summoned for the first time, "Heraldic Beast Unicorn" can Special Summon it back from your Graveyard, letting you re-use its effect and even be used for field presence. It also lets the Deck use "Mind Over Matter", which can hinder your opponent's moves while loading your Graveyard with more "Heraldic Beast" monsters. Additionally, since it doesn't specify the place it needs to be before being sent to the Graveyard, you can use its effect even when its Summon is negated (although this will block it from being Summoned by "Unicorn") and even when detached as an Xyz Material, as when its used with a "Rank-Up-Magic" card. Recommended support cards * Burial from a Different Dimension: Recycles banished "Heraldic Beast" monsters. * Chain Dog: Useful for Beast-oriented builds and Xyz Summoning monsters with 3 materials or more, such as "Number 104: Masquerade". * Dust Knight: Sends "Heraldic Beast Leo" directly from your Deck to the Graveyard, triggering its search effect. * Lavalval Chain: Useful for sending monsters to the Graveyard and then re-Summoning them with the effects of monsters and cards. * Photon Thrasher: Useful as opening move, assists Xyz Summons. * The Big Cattle Drive: The majority of "Heraldic Beasts" are either Beast or Winged Beast-Type, so using this card could help you draw at least two extra cards. Weaknesses Since this Deck relies on accumulating materials in your Graveyard, "The End of Anubis", "Macro Cosmos" and "Dimensional Fissure" can force this Deck to a screeching halt. "Thunder King Rai-Oh" and "Prohibition" can also be dangerous, since both of them can stop the effects of "Heraldic Beast Leo". Individually, all the "Heraldic Beasts" except "Leo" and "Aberconway" have below-average ATK, and they cannot survive for long if they cannot be used for an Xyz Summon at all. Anti-Special Summon cards (such as "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" and "Vanity's Fiend") and anti-Spell Cards (such as "Naturia Beast", and "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8") can deadlock this Deck effectively. Mirror matches between "Heraldic Beasts" can also be quite hazardous, since this Deck's reliance on Xyz Summoning can conflict with this Deck's own ace monster, "Number 8: Heraldic King Genom-Heritage" (which can be disastrous for any Xyz Monsters). Also, due to this Deck's focus on anti-Xyz tactics, it may have trouble against Synchro Summon-oriented Decks, because cards such as "Genom-Heritage" and "Heraldry Crest" are fairly useless against them, with their relatively low ATK and exclusively anti-Xyz effects. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes